Any Night but This
by Kohi wo Nomu
Summary: When Kagome returned after three years, it was too close to the night of the new moon. A month later, they were still fumbling with their new relationship. By the third moonless night, she realized what he was doing. What she didn't understand was why he wanted their first time to be when he was human.
1. Chapter 1

**Any Night But This**

_When Kagome returned after three years, it was too close to the night of the new moon. A month later, they were still fumbling with their new relationship. By the third moonless night, she realized what he was doing. What she didn't understand was why he wanted their first time to be when he was human._

**A/N:** _I know I have other fics to finish, but this muse wouldn't leave me alone. This is an attempt at a troupe that has always bugged me. There are a lot of fics that have their first time while Inuyasha is human and I always thought that would totally make Inuyasha's self-hatred even worse. I think Kagome is aware or maybe empathic enough to realize just how bad that would be. Thoughts? I wanted to write smut, but I am still too nervous. Especially because I've heard mixed things about this site. Maybe I'll finally get an AO3 account and post it there. Please enjoy!_

It wasn't as if they hadn't talked about it. She had hardly emerged from the well after three years trapped in her own time, and her beloved half demon had asked if they could be married. He had immediately backpedaled, blushing heavily, stammering that she should first get reacquainted with the village and begin training with Kaede in order to fully learn the duties she would be required to undertake. That had taken a few weeks, and she was the one who had to initiate most of their intimacy. Although, that really wasn't what Kagome would call it.

Inuyasha would pull away the moment their kisses would start to get more passionate than a simple brushing of lips. Her hands would start to roam his chest and he would quickly entwine his fingers with hers, so that they were no longer touching his chest, it was romantic, in a different sense, and not what she wanted.

She had brought up, multiple times, that she wanted to be his wife, and he would light up. He obviously wanted that with her. He just didn't seem to want to actually take the steps.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. On his human night, he had been very interested in taking things farther. During what she had come to expect would be chaste kisses, he surprised her. His hands had roamed just as much as she had tried so many times to move hers. He had moaned her name in a way that she had never heard.

It had been jarring to say the least, and when she had pulled back and asked what had gotten into him, he had looked hurt for in an instant before gruffly striding away. Talking to him for the next few days was a lost cause. When he finally snapped out of his mood, she was stuck again with chaste pecks and nothing more. She originally chalked it up to the fact that he always expressed his emotions more easily on his human nights, but he declared his love for her when he was in his usual form, why would being physical be any different?

From then on, she resolved to be more diligent. She paid closer attention to every detail of how he acted and treated her. Little more than two weeks after his human night, she had a startling revelation. She'd been laying on her futon in Kaede's hut, drifting off to sleep when it knocked her back into full wakefulness.

This couldn't possibly be about Kikyo could it?!

No, she had asked him, one of her first nights back, after her friends had celebrated her return with a bit too much sake. After everyone retired to their homes for the evening, Inuyasha had sat behind her, his arms wrapped around her when she complained about being cold. They stayed that way long into the night, and she blurted out her question, still just drunk enough to have the courage.

"Do you really love me, Inuyasha, I-I'm not _her_."

He had scoffed his usual, "Keh," but the way his arms tightened around her belied his true feelings. He sighed and his voice was soft, he ran his hand up and down her arm as he spoke, "Three years is a long time. I went to the well every three days, I ran to it every time I heard a noise. I would wake up sometimes, in a panic and go, just to make sure I didn't somehow miss your return. You, Kagome. I was waiting for you." He then buried his face in her neck and she didn't comment about the drops of water she felt hitting her skin.*

Just because he loved her, didn't mean he wasn't still afraid. In the three months she'd been back, she noticed how the villagers treated him, how he treated them in return. They relied on him, children played with him. He finally belonged. He couldn't still be afraid that she wouldn't want him as a half demon, could he?!

She sighed and wanted to knock her head against a wall, it seemed that no matter how she tried to prove that she loved him as a half demon, he didn't understand. She hoped that in the future it wouldn't matter what day they had sex, but their first time couldn't be when he was human. She needed to prove that she loved all of him. She needed a plan. She tossed and turned most of the rest of that night, but by the time she did rest, she had the beginnings of one.

_Her plan was awful! _

She hadn't meant to torture herself along the way!

If she thought she'd been hot and bothered before, she certainly was now. When he tried to pull her hands from his chest, she intwined them in his hair and pulled him in for more kisses. That had caused something in the half demon to snap. He had pulled her flush against him, his hands moving, one to encircle her waist, the other to gently cup the back of her head to deepen the kiss into the beginnings of every fantasy she'd ever had. She made the mistake of dropping her hands to fumble with the ties of his clothing, when abruptly, he broke the kiss and stared at her with terrified wide eyes before stumbling away from her as if she had burned him. His expression quickly crumpled into one of rage, and a demonic low growl escaped his throat as he leapt away. He had obviously been very upset, because he stayed in the forest for four days.

When he returned, he hardly looked at her. The experience made her rethink everything. When she finally gathered her courage, she apologized for trying to push him into something he didn't want. She tried very hard to not shed a single tear until she was a good distance away, he had made comments before about his ability to smell when she cried, and she hadn't wanted him to feel guilty.

He found her later that evening, and stated that he liked kissing her and wanted to continue kissing her, if _she_ hadn't changed _her_ mind, but she got no explanation. He said nothing of wanting to take it farther, and she was too afraid to ask blatantly if he simply didn't want her physically.

Yet, that couldn't be right, because over the next week and a half, he slowly added a little more to each encounter. Most recently, that morning, he had pulled her away from prying eyes and kissed her fiercely, pressing her against a hut, their bodies flush. She'd been in a daze when he pulled back, the jerk's face completely smug as he eyed her.

"Tonight, Kagome," his words weren't exactly hushed, but it was more quiet than his usual speech. "Meet me by the God Tree at sunset?"

Blood was still rushing in her ears, and heat was still clenching her belly as she nodded, not fully aware what she was agreeing to. All she wanted was for him to kiss her exactly like that again, but the damn half demon just repeated, "_Tonight!_" with an excited laugh and was gone when she opened eyes that she hadn't realized had slipped closed.

It wasn't until she was preparing an early dinner, when Kaede asked, "Is Inuyasha planning on spending this moonless night in the forest, my child? He hath spent it in my home every time before you returned. Yet, now, he doth choose to be alone."

Kagome inwardly seethed. He was doing it again. He only wanted to go farther while he was human. She finished cooking and ate quickly. It was time to have the conversation she'd been dreading.

The half demon was pacing back and forth under the tree when she got there, the sun still high enough that he had yet to turn. He stopped fidgeting when she approached and his face lit with joy. He leapt to her, and was kissing her the instant he could. He whispered her name a few times between kisses, he was panting with desire when he paused to speak against her lips, "Kagome, will you-can...I..." He growled at himself and let out a nervous laugh, pulling back just enough to look deep into her eyes, "Can we make love tonight?"

She almost lost her resolve. The pleading, but happy look in his eyes made her want to give him everything. She needed to stay firm. She needed an excuse, anything to start the conversation they desperately needed to have. "Kaede had me doing a lot of work today. What about tomorrow? I'll tell her we need some time alone, and we could find a hot spring or something..."

She hated how quickly his expression fell into confusion, then disbelief, and finally settled on anger. "No!" He cried, pulling away from her, "What's wrong with tonight?" He seemed to come to a realization and smiled again, "It's warm enough, we could go to the river and rinse off, if that's what you're worried about."

She shook her head, "It isn't that, I'm just tired, can't we sit here in each other company? I'll tell Kaede and I'm sure she'd let us spend all day together tomorrow."

The growl and anger was back, "But it has to be _tonight_!"

"Why?! Why tonight?"

"Because I don't want to wait another month!"

"A month?! Inuyasha, I said tomorrow! We could spend the whole day together!"

"But I won't be human tomorrow!" He screamed. The instant he said it, his ears flattened on his head and he closed himself off, turning away from her. His next words were so quiet, she almost didn't hear them, "It has to be tonight."

She moved so that he was facing her again, "Why does it have to be when you're human? I thought I'd told you, I don't want you to change, I love you as a half demon."

His head snapped up and he gave her a sour expression, "I know that, idiot. You've kissed me enough, I think I realized that." He got a wistful look on his face before blushing, he stammered his next words, "You, actually-once-your tongue, it sort of licked one of my fangs, and I..." he laughed, "I almost tore your clothes off right there."

Okay. Now she was confused. "Then why can we only have sex when you're human?" She blushed the moment she realized how brazen that must have sounded.

Inuyasha sighed, "Not only, just the first time."

"What?"

He looked away, ashamed, "I don't want to hurt you. Miroku...he said, Miroku said that the first time, I had to be extra careful. If I thought I was being too gentile and slow, that I needed to be even more gentile and slow. He said that even if I tried my hardest, I would probably still hurt you. He said it was just the way things are."

Kagome didn't know what to say, she stood there, dumbfounded, and he continued.

"And when you grabbed my hand that one day, my claws cut you." He stared at his clenched fist a moment before looking back to her, beseeching.

"When did-" _Oh!_ It had been a clumsy accident. A few days after she had returned, she had grabbed Inuyasha hand, without thinking or looking, and one of his claws had nicked her. It could barely even have been called a scratch, and she had dismissed his almost panicked apologies.

He wanted to make love to her without the risk of accidentally injuring her.

"If I'm human, I think it would hurt less. I think it would be easier for me to control my strength. I-"

She put a hand to his mouth, "But what about you?"

"Me?" He scoffed, "Miroku didn't say anything about it hurting me, pretty much the opposite, actually."

"No, I mean, human, demon, half...to me, they're all you; but you treat each part as if they're separate pieces. I don't want you to think I prefer one or the other, but I always imagined being able to..." she blushed and looked away when his interest perked up his ears, "I sort of wanted to rub your ears while..."

A mischievous grin spread across his face, "You really? You thought about me like that?"

It was her turn to stammer incoherently.

The grin faded slightly, "Aren't you afraid of it hurting?"

She shrugged, "Sango said its uncomfortable for a bit, but so long as you go slow and listen to when I ask for you to slow down or stop, she said the pain fades quickly."

Inuyasha scowled, "I don't want there to be pain at all. Aren't you at least nervous?"

"Oh, I'm nervous! I'm worried about it hurting and if it'll be any good, if you'll like it, if I'll like it, if it's really such a big deal. But when you kiss me, especially like this morning, I don't think about anything."

"You don't think about anything?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "Almost nothing. I just want to kiss you more."

His face lit the happiest she had ever seen him, but it slowly faded to thoughtful and melancholy. "I can...any time..." He stammered a few more beginnings of sentences before he was finally able to finish one, "Whenever you get hurt, the tiniest scratch, I can smell it. Your blood, your pain, every part of it. I just...I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you. Especially, if I hurt you while I felt as good as Miroku said I was going to..."

Kagome took his hands in hers and placed them over her heart, his claws against the fabric of her priestess clothing. His sad, golden eyes stared at the claws and he tried to pull away, but she didn't let him. "I know you're scared. I'm scared, too." His startled eyes found her's, his ears were flat on his head again, he shifted, as if he was going to run away, but she held on and didn't let him flee. "Not of you, but of everything. I've never done this before, either. Can't we learn together?"

"Why can't you understand that I'm trying to do this for you?!" Inuyasha sounded more pleading than angry, but the intensity was growing. "I want it to happen while I'm human!" He tore his hand away and pulled at his hair, turning away from her, a growl of frustration tearing from his throat.

"And I want it to happen while you're a half demon!"

Fire filled his eyes when he reared around to face her again, "Oh, so what?! You don't want me when I'm human?! Is that it? Where's all your acceptance now?"

Kagome felt her own fury rising, "That's not what I mean, and you know it! I just want you! All of you, and I'm sick of waiting!"

"That's why I asked you here tonight, idiot!"

"And I said I let's do it tomorrow!"

The half demon let out a roar and fell into his usual seated position.

Kagome knelt in front of him. "Inuyasha," she said calmly, he refused to look at her. "You said you can smell everything, right? What do I smell like, now?"

The half demon sighed, but inhaled deeply, "You," he answered brokenly. "You're stressed, and angry, a-and aroused," he faltered on that last word, looking meekly at her.

"Don't you want to be able to sense me, every way you can, our first time? I can feel your aura, your demonic energy. I want to feel that our first time."

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him gently, making a point to brush her tongue against one of his fangs, now that she knew he liked it. He shuddered under her touch. "How about a compromise?"

"How is there a compromise to that?"

She blushed, "Well, there are a lot of things we can do, that aren't...well...I..." She did not want to explain her modern knowledge, afraid of what Inuyasha would think of her if she spoke aloud.

Yet, the way his ears twitched, she had him intrigued, she would have to explain at least a little. "What things?"

She blushed harder, "Things...I..."

Inuyasha's expression ran through too many emotions in that instant to count, he pulled away from her, "I thought you said you'd never done this before." He didn't sound angry. "I...know we never thought we'd see each other..."

"I haven't done any of this before, but in my world...we...there is...I've read..." She stammered, unsure of how exactly to explain.

"You've read?" He looked incredulous.

She blushed harder.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "How can you smell embarrassed and aroused?" She smacked him lightly on the chest and he yelped, "Hey!"

"You're scared that it will be too intense, right? That you won't be able to control yourself?" He nodded. "Well, what if we...took some of that pressure off, like...with other stuff?"

"What other stuff?" At the very least sounded more open to this suggestion.

"Well, I could...um...touch you and...release...uh...you know, make the first time...not...inside...um..." She gestured vaguely to herself.

"Miroku said that, if I did it well, you were supposed to enjoy it, too. That doesn't sound like something you'd enjoy."

Kagome almost laughed, she'd never expected Miroku to be a considerate lover. "You...you could touch me, too."

The barest hint of a smile pulled at the corner of Inuyasha's mouth. "You'd let...I mean," he sounded awestruck. He cleared his throat before continuing in a more neutral voice, "Of course you'd let me touch you, you want to have sex with me as a half demon." Perhaps he wasn't as sure of her as he had said. He took a deep breath, "I don't...I wouldn't know where, what would feel good."

She smiled, happy at progress, even minimal. "I honestly don't really know either. I guess we would have to learn together." He seemed to think on that for a moment. When he looked back up to her, she continued, "And after we know what feels good, in the morning, we can continue with more?"

The half demon seemed indecisive for a moment, "Will that make it hurt less for you? If I know what makes you feel good first?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, and his face fell. "We're both scared, for different reasons. But there's one thing I do know, and that is: I love you. I'm here with you, now, forever. And I want to make you feel good and comfortable. I've wanted you since the moment I climbed out of the well. When you waited I thought it was because you didn't want me." He started to protest, but she stopped him, "We're both new to this. We're going to be awkward and it isn't going to be perfect. But we can make it fun and we can still enjoy ourselves, right?"

He seemed to consider that for a moment. He seemed embarrassed, "Miroku said..." he huffed, giving her that look that meant he was going to act angry instead of how he was really feeling, "Miroku said I was supposed to know. That I had to take charge, cause you were supposed to be...shy...about...you were...I was supposed to act like I knew." He blushed and looked away, "Even if I didn't. He said that would make you less...scared."

"Does pretending that you know make you less scared?"

He looked lost again. "No." He turned a bit and looked at the sky, "I'm about to change."

He closed his eyes, but they opened wide when Kagome threw herself on him, she pulled his lips down to hers, and kissed him deeply as he transformed. It was strange to feel his fangs recede, the way the flesh on the side of his face formed ears, the way his claws snagged on the fabric of her sleeves as they shrank to plain human nails. His demonic power faded, but she continued the kiss, all of him, she had said, and she meant it.

He pulled her close, growling against her lips, a much more human sound than earlier. "Okay, you were right. You taste different. You smell different. I could feel it changing with me. I-I don't, I can't sense all of you now."

"Worse, different?" She asked shyly.

He shook his head, resting his forehead against hers, "No, just different. Not as strong. He trembled slightly, laughing, "Why do I feel less in control now?"

"You are more emotional in your human form."

"You said compromise. Can I ask for one thing?"

Kagome nodded, still not fully believing that he was actually willing to concede. "What is it?"

His eyes were closed, and he swallowed harshly, "Kiss me like that at dawn? When I transform again?"

She nodded fervently. "And every dawn after the new moon, from now on."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: warning: smut, lemon, adult content. ** _You asked, I listened. Thank you for waiting patiently. Please be gentile, I've never written anything like this, and I'm not entirely sure if I'm happy with it. This came out with way more angst than I had originally intended...god forbid I write anything without it. But as I wrote, I just kept thinking: Has ANYONE other than his mother, Kagome,-and those few times-Kikyo, ever touched him in a non-violent way? That really messes up a person. I feel like it's excessively long and slow, but it fit with the original concept I had, so I hope you all enjoy. It started to get long, so THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER!_

**Chapter 2:**

Inuyasha smiled wildly at her declaration. _Every dawn after the new moon, from now on. _It almost brought tears to his human eyes. Every part of him was thrumming with emotion. He had always hated that part of the moonless nights, but right now, with her in his arms, it felt almost good. He searched her face in wonder, knowing that it would soon be too dark for non-demon eyes to see her properly. He smoothed her hair away and kissed her again.

He didn't know what to do first.

He pulled back after a few moments, letting his forehead rest against hers and laughed, more at himself than anything. Three months of kissing her and when she tells him that he can touch her _anywhere_ he suddenly had no idea what to do with his hands!

Kagome gave him a confused look and spoke his name. _Oh, how he loved the way she said his name._

She didn't want him pretending to know what he was supposed to be doing. Loathe as he was to admit his own ignorance, this was about making sure he didn't hurt her and she seemed to know more than he did. He took a shuddering breath, "I don't know how to start."

Her blush and nervous laughter made him a bit more at ease, "Me either."

He scoffed, "Well, that isn't helpful," he inwardly winced, hoping that hadn't sounded as if he was annoyed. He wasn't annoyed, he was excited and nervous and too many other things. She playfully smacked him on the chest again, which sent his mind back a few weeks, when her hands had wandered and he had almost lost control.

Something must have shown on his face because she asked, "What is it?" He really did need to work on keeping his emotions in check while he was human.

His hands went to her arms and pushed her back, just slightly, to give himself room, when a stray bought of uncertainty hit him. She said she would touch him, she hadn't said if he was allowed to remove any of his clothes. They would have to, at some point, but she was determined to make sure that part wasn't until after sunrise. Shame flooded him, causing his face to flush again. He looked away from her, now unsure of everything. Damn it, she was right! As a human he couldn't smell her emotions. He had no way of knowing if something he did made her angry or scared. What if he did everything wrong?

"Inuyasha?" Her hand brushed his cheek lightly, and his eyes found hers for a brief moment before he bowed his head again. She dipped her head to kiss his nose and forced herself into his eye line. "Do you want to take off your suiken?" He swallowed, nodded sharply, his heartbeat quickening as he waited for her reaction, but she only smiled and bit her lip. Her blush seemed to be almost permanent now, "C-can," she sounded nervous, too. "May I take it off of you? I've-" she looked away, "I've thought," she paused for a moment and bit her lip, "I've dreamt about taking it off you...for this."

All of the air rushed out of his lungs and he couldn't seem to figure out how to draw it back in for a few moments. He nodded, dumbstruck. He hadn't believed it when she had said that she had had the same types of thoughts about him as he'd had for her. His arms dropped to his sides and again he didn't know what to do with his hands. He watched her reach out, the muscles of his abdomen clenching uncomfortably in anticipation until her nimble fingers began untying the knot. Her hands hardly brushed against him, so maybe it was more the idea than the actual touch, but his whole body instantly felt too hot and ice cold at the same time. He began to tremble. Maybe it was the weather? Damn, his human body was frail! Wait, did that mean Kagome was cold?

She seemed wholly intent on her task. Inuyasha watched, rapt in her ministrations as she slowly separated the sides once the knot was undone. She made no move to pull the red suiken down his arms, nor did she make a move for the white hadagi. She simply stared at him for a moment, perhaps it was longer, he didn't know. Then her fingers trailed against the lapels of his hadagi, starting at his neck and moving down. He wanted her to continue, but he also wanted so much more. He didn't know how to articulate exactly what he wanted, so all he did was stare.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome had stopped, she pulled her hands away. He leaned forward slightly, missing the gentile touch already. "I'm sorry. You don't have to. You can keep it on if it makes you uncomfortable."

Uncomfortable?! He wanted to screech. In an instant he shucked both of his upper garments, his bare chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath enough to speak. Then instantly regretted that, too. She just said that she had wanted to do that. Damn it, he was messing up already!

Yet Kagome only giggled. Shaking her head, she sighed, "I-I need you to talk to me. I don't know what...I mean, I know what's supposed to feel good, but I..."

"Put your hands on my chest," he blurted. Had that sounded like an order? That wasn't how he'd meant it to come out.

Maybe he had meant it as an order, because she instantly leaned forward and splayed her hands against him, one on each pectoral. It was everything he wanted and no where near enough, "Like this?" The fingers of one of her hands started gentle circles while the other hand trailed down to his hip and back up.

He fought against the rising need to squirm. His mind warred against the sensations. For three months he had forced himself to ignore how her hands had made him feel, he was having difficulty allowing himself to simply enjoy. He could have this. Kagome was his. She could touch him and _he could touch her._ "Yes," he breathed. Swallowing, he continued, "come closer? So I can kiss you?"

She kept her hands on him and inched closer until he could wrap his arms around her comfortably. They kissed, Kagome's hands continued their gentle exploration. When they paused to breathe, Kagome whispered, shyly, "Can I try something?"

He nodded, before remembering that she had asked for words, "Yes."

She leaned in again, but before he could kiss her, she kissed his cheek. He was confused for a moment, but she continued the light pecks until she reached his human ear. She gave it a light peck, and he almost laughed in confusion. He shivered unexpectedly when she opened her mouth and her breath hit the appendage. He tried to categorize the sensation, it was far from unpleasant, but human ears were not what he was use to. He wondered what her breath would feel like on his normal ears. Would they twitch away from the-

He gasped and tightened his arms around her as his mind blanked at the sudden sensation of her _biting the lower lobe of his ear._ Her teeth were grazing it lightly, her tongue tickling it, as she sucked on it. He shuddered. He hadn't thought it was possible that the lecher had downplayed the feelings that coursed through his body. And she hadn't gone anywhere near his lower body. He was already overwhelmed. How was he going to handle when they actually got to that part?!

"Inuyasha?" How could she whisper his name as she continued to lave his ear?

"Don't stop," he hissed through clenched teeth. He was probably holding her too tightly, but his muscles didn't seem to be able to relax. Everything was too tight and too much and not enough and he couldn't think.

He whimpered when her mouth left his ear to trail down his jaw and suck lightly on his neck. How was it possible to feel so much when she was doing so little?! Would it be this intense when he was in his usual form? Or would it be like his emotions, easier to suppress and control?

Would it be worse because of his heightened senses?!

She was at his collarbone, still nipping and sucking, when she paused. Pride be damned, he was about to beg her to continue, when she smiled sweetly at him. "Will you lay down? You're so tense, it doesn't seem like you're comfortable."

He blinked a few times, trying to catch his breath. Now that she mentioned it, his back was a little stiff. He hadn't noticed. "That..." he breathed, still astonished, "where did you learn about that?"

She gasped and pulled away, closing herself off. Her gaze dropped to her hands that were clutching the fabric of her hakama. What had he said wrong?! "I...in my time...I just thought...I thought you'd like it!" She actually flinched when he touched her shoulder.

His head instantly cleared, "You idiot. Did it seem like I didn't?!"

She wouldn't look at him, "No. I...I know women are supposed to act like...I don't want you to think..." She shook her head, pleading, "I don't want you to think I'm-"

"Hey," he said gently, his hand cupping her cheek. She leaned into the gesture, almost as if she were afraid it would stop. "Kagome, I didn't mean anything by it! All Miroku told me was how I needed to be gentle! He didn't say anything about what to actually do!" He tilted her face to look into her eyes, they were filling with tears. "It felt really good. I did like it!" A growl rumbled in the back of his throat. "You told me not to pretend, right? You don't have to, either."

"I've wanted this for so long," she wiped a tear away exasperatingly, "I don't know why I'm nervous."

He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly, tucking her head against his shoulder. She relaxed when he rested his chin on her crown. They stayed that way for a while, simply holding each other. Finally, he sighed, it was easier to talk without looking at her. "I wanted tonight to be about you. Miroku said I could make you feel good, but he didn't really say how. And he didn't say anything about you doing anything for me. Like you wouldn't have to, I would feel good enough on my own. Do..." he chuckled darkly, "Are all human ears that sensitive?"

Kagome snuggled against him, her nose brushing between his neck and shoulder as her fingers traced lazy circles on his chest. His heart thudded and he struggled to keep his eyes open. "No one's ever tried..._that_ on my ears. I saw it on TV, and some girls at school talked about it. I don't know what it feels like."

Inuyasha's mouth ran dry. She didn't know?! She could make him feel like that without knowing?! A small amount of tension left his chest. If she could cause all of those sensations without knowing what she was doing, maybe he could do the same for her! "Would you let me try?"

She pulled away so quickly that she knocked his chin, causing him to bite his tongue. He grunted at the pain as she began apologizing profusely. Suddenly, he started laughing; deep, uncontrollable, roaring laughter. She called his name twice before he was able to reign it in to sporadic chuckles. "'Natural,' he said! He didn't need to tell me anything because my body would just 'know what to do!'" He couldn't stop his laughter. "How are we so bad at this?!"

She squeaked, indignantly, and pushed him. He fell back, still laughing. "You jerk!" She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "I'm trying!"

He propped himself up on an elbow and simply gazed at her. Her anger faded and she looked away self-consciously. She began twirling a piece of her hair nervously, "What?" She finally spat.

"None of this is going how I thought it would."

She hugged herself and wouldn't look at him. "I'm sorry. I wanted to make it just as good, so you wouldn't be unhappy that I wanted to wait. I didn't mean to mess it up."

Inuyasha scoffed, "And here I thought I was the one messing it all up." He reached a hand out to her and pulled her against him when she took it. They sat there for a few moments, just gazing into each other's eyes. "So," he started, "did I ruin it, or can I try?"

She blushed. "Did it really feel that good?"

"I asked you not to stop, didn't I?" He thought for a moment, "You said you know what's supposed to feel good? Is there something I could try on you?"

Embarrassment flashed across her face, she stammered a bit, "Yes, I mean...would you let me take care of you first?"

He debated that in his head for a moment, not fully liking that it was the opposite of what he had intended the night to be. "You promise you'll tell me what's supposed to make you feel good after?"

She nodded fervently. "It's mostly the same, I think."

"Like kissing your ears?"

"Yes."

"That felt really good."

She brightened. "I really liked doing it."

"I wasn't holding you too tight?"

She shook her head, "No, it was perfect."

"You wanted me to lay back. How would you keep going if I did?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "I...I guess I was thinking about laying next to you..."

"What if you laid on top of me?" It was a bold statement, but if she could ask to take off his clothing, he could ask to experience what he had dreamt for so long.

She took a deep breath, her voice was unnaturally high when she answered, "I could do that."

"Do you want to try now?" At her nod, he flopped onto his back and put his arms behind his head. He couldn't suppress a cocky grin.

He watched as Kagome stood over him, seemingly unsure of how to actually go about laying on top of him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before swinging one leg over his and knelt down onto his upper thighs. She leaned forward slowly, until she had to put her hands on the ground on either side of his chest.

He pulled his hands from behind his head to wrap around her. "You ain't gonna crush me, Kagome."

She blew out an exasperated breath, "Well, I didn't want to just jump or fall on you!" She lowered herself to him. She had misjudged the distance, her head was just under his chin. He was about to laugh at her when her movements made his whole body freeze.

She nuzzled his chest, one of her hands lazily trailed near his shoulder while the other slid around and under him. She hummed contentedly.

Something inside him snapped. He was glad her eyes were closed because tears welled in his own. _This_. This was all he wanted. Her, in his arms, safe. The soft weight of her reminding him that she was _real. _This wasn't a dream he was going to wake from at any moment. She started to shift, "Wait," he begged, his voice cracking. Damn his overly emotional human form. "Stay like this. Just for a few minutes. _Please._" Tears spilled from the sides of his eyes, dripping uncomfortably into his ears, but he didn't dare move. _Shit._ This was going all wrong. How could he have gone from being so happy and excited and feeling more amazing than he had ever had, to sobbing like some idiot child?

She was _real_. She was in his arms. Kagome was _there_.

He hugged her tighter.

He couldn't smell her. He couldn't hear her heartbeat. And worse, because it was too dark, he couldn't even see her that clearly anymore. He should have built a fire. Why hadn't he?! Here he was, pathetically human, laying on the ground, shirtless, crying. If some random demon decided to attack, they would both be dead.

This was all wrong. He was supposed to be showing her exactly how much he loved her. He wanted to kiss her, to see if her ears were as sensitive as his. He wanted to make her mind blank out with pleasure, as she had done for him. He wanted to wipe the tears out of his damn eyes, but that would mean pulling his arms away from her. Why wouldn't his body move?!

Between heaving breaths he noticed faint whispering. He cursed his human senses again. Kagome was whispering calm reassurances, her fingertips tracing patterns on his chest.

"I'm here," she repeated. "I'm not going anywhere." Her lips ghosted kisses onto his chest, "Take as long as you need."

He was so angry at himself. Why the hell was she being so caring and understanding when he was ruining everything?

Finally, the tears tapered. His voice was more raw than he'd have liked, "I'm sorry. I..." He sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to banish all the thoughts from his mind, he wanted to kiss her. "Kiss me, please?" He was sure it sounded desperate.

Kagome twisted and stretched, her weight settled on his hips, giving pressure exactly where he wanted, but not how he wanted. Her hands cupped his face as she complied to his request. Her mouth was slow and deliberate, her fingers gently wiped away the last of the moisture from his tears. He could not help the way his hips began to rock, just slightly, trying to ease his need.

She began mouthing her way along his jaw, back to his ear and he groaned, gasping out her name. He was panting, his hips moving more insistently, in time with her biting and sucking. She paused and he couldn't stop the almost anguished sound that escaped him. "Inuyasha?"

Why was she asking for something now? Whatever it was, she could have it, he just wanted her to continue. She was draining all of the negative emotions from him, all he could feel was pleasure. He wanted to return the favor, but he selfishly wanted her to keep going. He must have made a questioning noise, he was positive he hadn't been able to use any words.

"Can I touch you?"

The words didn't make sense, she was touching him! She was touching a lot of him. Her whole body was. It was exquisite. He had to force the affirmative from his throat, "Yes," it sounded more like a growl.

Her mouth resumed creating the wonderful sensations on his ear while her hands trailed down his chest. Her hands were hot and feather light. She shifted slightly, but her mouth never stopped. He was gasping, groaning, maybe repeating her name like a prayer, he wasn't entirely sure. Then suddenly he let out a strangled cry as her fingers grasped _him_ gently but firmly between his legs. She squeaked and started to completely pull away but even as a human, he was quick. Grabbed her wrist, holding her hand in place as his other arm squeezed her tightly and he kissed her roughly. Through all of the layers of fabric it felt too intense, but he needed more. He'd touched himself before, but the feeling had never been to that extreme.

When he pulled back just enough to breathe, panting, she asked quickly, "Was I too rough?"

"No," he growled. Wanting to tear off his Hakama and fundoshi to feel those fingers squeeze him again without the barrier.

She looked happy as she gazed into his eyes, "Can I keep going?"

"Please," he didn't care if he sounded desperate. He was. There was a physical ache starting to travel through his whole body. He needed her to touch him. He needed her to kiss him. He just needed her.

"I-I can't if you don't let go."

It took too much mental effort to force his fingers to release her wrist. His whole being felt coiled tight in strange new way. How could her touching him feel so different from when he touched himself?

He couldn't stop the soft cries of pleasure that escaped as she rubbed him over his clothing. He was so close to release already! He just wanted her fingers to touch him, not over his damn clothes!

His hips rocked in time with her strokes. "Kagome! Please! C-can I-"

He whimpered when she stopped, but her fingers were working at the tie of his hakama. The cold air cleared his thoughts briefly before her fingers wrapped fully around him. He was sure he begged, maybe not with words, only half articulated sounds, but he was begging. There was no way to describe it. It was too much. It was wonderful.

He knew Kagome was talking to him, but the words didn't penetrate his pleasure addled skill. He was so close. He didn't know what he needed, for her to squeeze tighter? More her hand faster? She had wanted him to talk to her, but he couldn't. His fingers dug into the grass, he had released her at some point, some vague part of him still afraid of harming her with an uncontrolled, bruising grip.

Then suddenly, the feeling changed completely. His eyes flew open, wide and disbelieving. Hot, wet, suction had enveloped him. It was like nothing he had ever experienced, but there Kagome was, her head bobbed lightly, her lips wrapped around him. A shudder ran through his whole body. The sensation was too much. He was going to..._no! Not like that!_ He didn't want-

Through some feat of strength he didn't know he had, he managed to force a strangled cry, "Stop!"

He felt the chill of the air just in time for his entire world to become nothing but white hot pleasure. There was nothing but intense warmth and joy.

He was unsure of how long he laid there, his body feeling like a tingly blob of mushy, overcooked rice. His senses returned to him slowly. His skin tingled, his muscles were more relaxed than he'd ever felt them, his breathing was long and deep and shuddering. It took a moment, and a bit of effort, but he lifted his hand to blindly reach out for Kagome. He might need a few moments to recover, but he most certainly wanted to know if he could give her the same sensations. He had to blink a few times for his vision to uncross.

When his eyes found her, she was huddled to his side, biting her lip, tears in her eyes, as she wrung her hands. "I'm sorry," she barely whispered. She repeated it, over and over.

His brain was not catching up quickly enough, "Why the hell are you sorry?!" He tried to sit up, but wasn't successful until the third try. He grimaced, finally noticing the rapidly cooling, sticky substance on his abdomen. He grabbed his discarded hidagi and mopped up the mess. When he was done, he looked up to Kagome. She had stopped her apologies, but she still looked terrified. He reached out to her, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"You told me to stop, and-and then you just yelled and collapsed. I'm sorry. I-what did I do wrong? I won't do it again!"

Well, that needed to be addressed, because he sure as hell wanted her to do it again. "You did not do _anything_ wrong." He reached out for her, she tentatively took his hand. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

She relaxed slightly, "Then why did you tell me to stop?"

He blushed, "I didn't want to..." How should he describe that? Was there a proper word? "Release," he decided on the word questioningly, "in your mouth."

"Oh," she looked at him strangely, "why not?"

"Why not?!" He sputtered, completely confused.

"I just thought...I was supposed to, you know. Swallow it."

He made a face, more than a little disgusted at the idea, "Did you want to?"

She shrugged, "I've never done this before. I don't know what I want. I just want to make you feel good."

Inuyasha sighed, tucking himself back into his clothing before pulling Kagome against his chest. "I never thought I could feel anything like that. It was more than good. Shit, I've never felt like this before."

"It wasn't bad?"

"Hell no! I am going to need a few minutes, though," he admitted. He wiggled his toes and flexed his fingers, "My toes are numb. And my fingers don't want to move right."

She smiled and kissed his nose. "We have all night!"

"I love you, Kagome," he said confidently. He loved the way she lit up every time he said it. "That really was amazing."

"I'm glad," she hugged him, "I love you, too, Inuyasha."

A growl rumbled in his throat after a few moments, "So, how do I make you feel this good?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter! I was so nervous. A guest reviewer just informed me that I had not changed this to "in progress" after I decided to continue it from a one shot, so that is fixed. Also, please don't kill me, because I know this isn't what I promised, but it needed to be. It started to get long and a friend said I should post it as a stand alone chapter. Don't worry, he's been bugging me every day through texts to finish "Kagome's turn." That will be up soon, until then, enjoy some plot that connects to a story that I was writing before this one...so sequel?_

_One last thing! To whomever nominated me for "best canon" at Feudal Connection: my most sincere, heartfelt, thanks. Really. It brightened my very stressful life. Thank you._

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha couldn't stop the smug smile at Kagome's blush. His body was slowly returning to its normal feeling, well, normal for when he was _human,_ but his excitement hadn't diminished. He wanted her to feel exactly as he had: pure uncontrolled, pleasure. If it took until dawn, so be it. It wasn't as if he ever slept during the new moon, anyway.

Kagome stammered, "Uh, maybe we could just...you said you needed a few minutes. Do you want some water? Are you cold? We could..." She trailed off, refusing to look at him.

"Kagome," he said, but she kept her eyes hidden behind her bangs, "we don't have to do anything." He wanted to do a lot, but not if she was uncomfortable. "It's just like you said, we have all-"

"I want to do everything!" She practically yelled. Her eyes were fierce and determined. "I want you to kiss me and touch me, and I'm sick of being embarrassed! I don't want to be shy. Even if it isn't proper!"

He laughed, he was sure his grin was almost sinister, his tongue on what were usually his fangs. "Then don't be proper! It's just us here, and you know I ain't ever proper."

She deflated again, "I don't want you to think...that I'm, I don't know. In my time, we have...we see, _sex_, a lot more. I know things people here don't. Not because I've done them, but because it's everywhere."

"Kagome," he said seriously, "you made me feel more amazing than I have ever felt in my whole life, and in the middle of it, I started bawling like a baby. What could be more embarrassing than that?"

"That was different," she argued.

"How?"

"Because it doesn't make you look like a whore!"

His hands balled into fists, clenching the fabric of her sleeves. His jaw tightened and he knew that there was no way to keep the all-encompassing rage that suddenly burned throughout his body from showing on his face. After everything he'd done, the lives he'd fucking saved, did the damn villagers just pretend?! He'd heard a few make comments about having a demon live among them, but nothing had ever been directed at Kagome, even after it was known that he intended to make her his wife. He'd sworn long before she'd even returned that she would _never_ experience what his mother had. "Who?!" He spat.

Kagome's startled eyes searched his, "Inuyasha, what?"

He shook her once, unintentionally. He just needed a name. Come morning he would show them exactly what a demon could do. If all the years of his protection couldn't win their trust, he would..._what? _Make them fear him? That would only make things worse for Kagome. If the villagers turned against him, he could leave, return to living in the forest, but Kagome couldn't. That was no life for her. Yet, he couldn't stand by and watch her be ostracized because of him. "Who called you a whore?"

She looked confused, "No one, Inuyasha."

"Then why would you think that?!"

"Inuyasha, you're shaking..."

"Why would you think you're a whore?!"

"Because I know things. About sex. What's supposed to feel good. Women aren't supposed to know if they're still virgins."

He searched her eyes furiously, looking for any deceit, "Th-the villagers, they didn't, they haven't called you any names? Threatened you?"

"What? No! Why would they?!"

He quickly gathered her to his chest, rocking back and forth, trying to calm himself. "Tell me," he whispered, his voice cracking, "if they ever say anything. If you even think you heard them say something. I _need_ you to tell me." He paused for a moment, he knew she was confused. "That's how it starts. Just one or two. They convince enough people. Enough so others don't challenge them. Then it isn't just words. It's stones and steel a-and fire...I can't protect you if you don't tell me."

She called his name again, pulling away enough to look into his eyes. "They won't."

He shook his head, "You don't know that! You don't know what it's like!" Her hands gently cupped his face as he bowed his head, "They'll hurt you. I can't. I can't let them hurt you."

"Do you think Miroku and Sango would stand by while anyone tried to hurt us?"

He shook his head, there were only two of them, and they had their children to think about. Why couldn't she understand?! "Promise me! Promise me that you'll tell me!"

It took a few moments of his pleading, but with a solemn expression, she relented, "I promise."

He clutched her tightly, "You're not a demon's whore. Don't ever think that!" It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized what he'd said: the word he'd added to Kagome's expression. He bowed his head shamefully.

"Inuyasha," she repeated his name until he finally looked at her, "I was never worried about what the villagers thought. I didn't want _you_ to think less of me."

He shook his head, "Never," he spoke forcefully. "I would never. Everything you did was good. If you know how I can make you feel like that, I _want_ you to tell me." He huffed, pulling away. He needed to move, he wanted to scream, his outburst had ruined everything. "I'm cold," he wasn't, not really, but he needed to do something physical. He pulled on his suiken, not bothering to tie it closed, and stepped to the small pile of wood he'd gathered earlier, but had been to anxious to do anything with. He knelt and arranged it, then tried to strike a spark. He growled in frustration at his failed attempts, then at his stupid human nails. He should have started the damn fire when he could just rake his claws along his sword. _Fuck! _He hated being human!

Kagome gently took the flint from his hands. She sparked the tinder deftly, her skill at such things had greatly improved over the last three months. "I didn't mean to make you angry," she said softly.

"I'm not angry," he sighed, "okay, maybe I am. But not at you. I wanted tonight to be perfect." He glared at the fire, "Should have known I couldn't pull off romantic."

Kagome was staring at the fire, but a soft smile blossomed, "Romantic doesn't mean perfect, you know."

"I just yelled at you."

"I'm scared of losing you, too."

He flinched and stared at her, her eyes didn't move from the fire. "Kagome..."

"I had to go to school, like everything was normal, because no one knew, could know, what happened. I couldn't come back here, and I didn't know if I ever would. So, I had to finish school. All I wanted was to be here. Sometimes I have nightmares that the well never reopened, and I went to college and got a job, the whole time I feel so empty. I know you heard when Sango asked if I miss my time." He had, but he had run before he heard her answer, because he was terrified of it. "I miss my family, but not my life there. I didn't have one. My life was here." She took his hand, tentatively; he let her. "Things here are harder, but this is where I want to be. Being with you is where I want to be."

He squeezed her hand, "There's always going to be people who fear me, _hate me_, because I'm not human. I'm selfish for dragging you into that."

"Hey," she argued, indignant, "you didn't drag me into anything. I'm with you because it's what I want. And everyone in the village knows you. They all love you."

"Not everyone," he responded sadly. "I don't ever want you to have to see that, how quickly a whole village can turn because of a few. I don't want you to suffer because of me."

"Who's said something about you?"

"Yuuto," he replied softly. "It was before you came back. One of his daughters was playing at the edge of the village. A bug demon, a centipede, I don't remember, tried to snatch her. When I carried her back home he tried to hit me with a rake. Told me to stay away from his family." She didn't need to hear the full story. That he'd slashed the rake to pieces with his claws after the man had also threatened to beat the child for "allowing herself to be touched by the disgusting monster."

She didn't try to minimize it, nor did she ask for more details. What she did say surprised him: "Promise that you'll tell _me_ if someone says or does anything because you're a half demon."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"So you don't have to dwell on it alone."

He smiled, "I haven't felt alone since you came back."

She had slowly inched closer, she rested her head on his shoulder, "Plus, I'm sure I could find some herb that would make Yuuto's hair fall out or something. I bet Kaede would help me."

He chuckled, "Don't go poisoning the villagers. Then they'll really know I'm rubbing off on you."

They sat in comparable silence for a while. Inuyasha had expected to feel his tension build, but the opposite happened. His shoulders slowly relaxed, until he finally shifted so that he could put his arm around Kagome.

"Talking about what's bothering you can be romantic," Kagome placed her palm flat on his chest over his heart. She kept the pressure gently reassuring as she ran it up to his shoulder and back to his sternum. It wasn't the same as earlier, it didn't send spasms of pleasure through him, but it comforted him, nonetheless. "You being this open, talking, is nice."

He scoffed, "I don't know what it is. It's not like my feelings are different when I'm human. It's like my ability to stop reacting to everything is weaker."

She laughed, "I'd tell you what that sounds like from a woman's perspective, but I think you'd get mad."

"I just don't understand how I can be so happy, then in an instant be so sad. I have everything I could want. Hell, more than I ever thought I'd get, why would that make me sad?"

"I wish I had an answer for you."

"Thanks for being so patient. I sort of just expected us to," should he admit it? He turned his head away from her, blushing furiously, "just kind of have sex and that's it. I didn't think there'd be more to it."

"Wouldn't be us if it was that simple, would it?"

His lip curled into a small smile, "Guess not." He looked up to the sky, the night had felt impossibly long, but he knew they were still many hours from sunrise. "Do you want to try to rest for a bit?"

He was startled by the way she answered, she continued to stare calmly at the fire, her words were perfectly even. "No. I want you to kiss and touch me like I did for you." She took a deep, what he understood to be a reassuring breath, and met his eyes. She looked equally determined and embarrassed.

Instantly, his excitement was back. His smile widened, he wanted her to relax, to stop being embarrassed. He had an idea on how to achieve that. He stood and held out his hand.

She took it without hesitating, but still asked, "What are you doing?"

"You're thinking too much."

This was going to take a bit of coordination. He pulled her close and kissed her, hard, the way she had said cleared her mind, but he kept his eyes open. After a few moments, when he was sure her mind was fully occupied with the kiss, he carefully led her backward, just a half step at a time, so that the movement would go unnoticed, until they were right next to the tree he had spent half a century pinned to.

He pulled away just long enough for her glazed eyes to open, they spoke for her, asking why he had stopped. "You had to figure out what made me stop thinking. I got lucky." He smiled deviously at her confusion. He wrapped one arm around her middle, the other slid into her hair to cushion the back of her head as he pushed her against the tree and pinned her there with his body. She gasped out half of his name, but his kiss swallowed the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_A/N: This chapter is NSFW, rated MATURE-OVER 18 ONLY. Please be advised. _

_Thank you again for all of your kind words and support. I have never written anything like this and am very glad that I could make it enjoyable. I love getting all of the "favorites" and "follows", but reviews make me dance for joy. _

_There will be one last chapter after this, I figure everyone would want to know what happens when dawn finally arrives, right?_

Her hands slid into his hair, keeping his face pulled to hers, but this was his turn. He backed away just enough to feel the breath of her gasp, and kissed along her cheek and jaw, making his way to her ear. He kissed it, breathing gently on it, just as she had done to him. Her back arched, pressing her chest more tightly against him as she shivered, just as he had.

He wanted to laugh in delight. He wanted to back away, to memorize every feature of this moment, but Kagome's mouth was open in a delicious, expectant, gasp, and he couldn't keep her waiting. Unsure, he gently set his tongue on the lower lobe, curling it into his mouth before letting his lips envelope it. Kagome let out a harsh gasp and her fingers tightened almost uncomfortably in his hair. He nearly jerked back, now he understood why she had asked him to talk to her, but she wasn't trying to withdraw. If anything, it was as if she was trying to clutch him even closer. He grazed her with his teeth, licking and sucking, encouraged by her gasps and whimpers for more.

Oh, he could definitely give her more. He lowered the hand that was cradling her head and gently placed his palm on her chest, near her shoulder, repeating her movements from earlier, sliding it slowly down, over her clothes.

He stopped when she pulled away, afraid that what he did was wrong, but she only took his wrist. "Like this," she said, pulling his hand to cover her breast. "Kinda...squeeze, just a little. A-and move your thumb back and forth." She was blushing and wouldn't meet his eyes. "The...n-_nipples_ are-they're supposed to be sensitive."

"Kagome," he kissed her lips softly, "don't be embarrassed. The fact that you know is helpful." He chuckled, "Cause all I know is what you did to me."

She met his eyes and smiled shyly. "It's weird saying out loud."

He studied her face carefully as he rubbed his thumb lightly over her breast. She bit her bottom lip; he was hoping for a more intense reaction. "What else?"

"Keep doing that, but...kiss me again? Like you were?" She met his eyes shyly, "Y-you were right...about the ears."

He grinned and resumed his attention on her ear. He squeezed her breast lightly. She gasped softly, arching her back, pressing against his hand. "You-you can," he paused to look at her. She swallowed and bit her lip nervously. "You can untie my hakui."

That did not need to be offered twice. He fumbled with the ties. He chuckled nervously, "If I had my claws right now, I'd cut these off." The instant the words left his mouth, he knew they were a mistake. Tearing her clothes off...it was animalistic, _violent, _two things he would never be with her. He'd joked earlier, but he would _never _actually do it. His heart sank as he frantically tried to think up a way to recover when she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I-I dreamt something like that."

His hands left her as if she had burned him. His fingers curled into his palms, not making fists, but as if hiding his human nails could remove his claws from her memory. "I'm sorry." Of course she'd had nightmares, he knew that he had left scars on her body from his own claws. He distinctly remembered the punctures on the back of her arms from where he'd gripped her at Kaguya's castle, or during the fateful final battle.

Kagome had her eyes closed, her hands on her bright red cheeks as she continued, as if she hadn't heard his apology, "We would be walking and see a hot spring, you'd push me up against the rocks, and kiss me hard. You would say something like, 'Kagome,'" she deepened her voice in a caricature of his, "'I just can't stand it anymore!'" She squealed, it almost sounded in delight, and continued in her normal voice, "And you would hold up your claws, right in front of my face so I knew exactly what you meant to do! Then you'd slash through my school uniform, shirt _and_ skirt, even my underwear, and have your way with me, right there!"

She was smiling when she finally met his eyes, but it slipped into concern quickly. Inuyasha was positive that his face reflected the horror he felt. "I wouldn't!" He yelled. "I would _never_ do that! Ever!" He didn't want to imagine the fear that would be in her usually trusting eyes or the horrid stench of terror that would completely encompass her. He pulled away from her, how could he convince her? He would never lose control like that, "I would never force you! I'm not some-"

He flinched when she gently placed her hand on his cheek, "I didn't say that, Inuyasha, I know you won't. It was a fantasy. Something I-I wanted."

He sputtered, "You want to be shown how easily I could tear you apart? How defenseless you would be if I turned against you?!"

She looked confused. "That's not it at all! I know you wouldn't hurt me." She took one of his hands and scrutinized it, "These hands are so strong, even now. They protect me. Your claws, like you hair and eyes, are so unique to you. I've wanted you to touch me and...have sex with me, of course I'd imagine you using what only you had. Besides, it's sexy when the other person takes charge! You pushed me up against the tree to kiss me, right? My fantasy just continued that! And I'm not some push over! I've gotten better at using my spiritual powers."

He had no argument, especially because he did enjoy kissing her against the tree. But it wasn't as if he was taking away her choice. Not like the way she had described her "fantasy." "You're not afraid that I-would go to far? Hurt you?"

She shook her head, completely sincere, "That never crossed my mind." She raised a finger to her cheek, "Although, that was when I could easily get new clothes." She twiddled her fingers, "My sewing skills are terrible and fabric is expensive."

He laughed sardonically, "I'm worried about accidentally dismembering you and you're worried about your outfit?!"

"Cause I know how skilled you are, you wouldn't hurt me! What about you? I told you my fantasy. How did you imagine we'd have sex?"

He blushed and turned his head away, "It's nothing like that."

"Will you tell me?"

"I," he took a deep breath, and looked up at the ancient tree, "I always imagined it would be here. That's why I asked you to meet me. I'd sit with my back against the tree, and you'd sit on my lap, with your legs wrapped around me. I wanted to be able to go slow, to look into your eyes, kiss you, hold you while we did it."

When he look back at her, there were tears in her eyes and her hand was covering her mouth. _What the hell had he said wrong?!_ "Kagome..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against him, "Don't ever think you aren't romantic!"

He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled, "Really?"

She pulled back, nodding. He cupped her cheek, "I keep getting side tracked. It's your turn. Where was I?"

"You were going to take off my clothes." She blushed and ducked her head.

He smiled, his hands once again moving to the ties. All of the talking had calmed his nerves and stopped his hands from shaking. He made quick work of the knots, baring her chest once he was able. His eyes scanned her, memorizing every bit. When his eyes found hers again, she was biting her lip, shyly. "You're beautiful," he whispered in awe.

She smiled brightly.

He moved in to kiss her again, he spoke against her lips, "What do you want me to do?"

She kissed him, "You can kiss me. Maybe my neck and...chest?"

"Okay."

He shifted, but he couldn't reach how he wanted; the angles were all wrong. "Hey, lay back?" She nodded and started to follow the instruction, "Wait." He stood and removed his suiken. He spread it on the ground behind her.

She stepped to the makeshift blanket. She paused, closing her eyes for a moment while taking a deep breath, seemingly making a decision. When she opened her eyes, she quickly untied the knot of her hakama. She stepped out of her lower garments quickly, standing before him completely nude.

She looked down at started to fidget nervously, "Can-" he laughed nervously, "You're not gonna sit me if I just look at you for a bit, right?"

She laughed, meeting his eyes with a happy smile, "No."

He reached out to her, his eyes scanning, memorizing, as she stepped closer. He pulled her in for a long, slow kiss, reveling in the new sensation of skin against skin. It felt different, somehow. He helped her lay on her back, as he laid at her side propping himself on an elbow. She stared at him expectantly, as the fingers of his free hand gently glided over her chest. He leaned in, kissing her lips, nipping at her ear, before he slowly traveled down her neck, relishing the soft gasps and breathy sighs the actions earned him. When he reached her chest she arched up to meet his lips. He glanced quickly to her face, her eyes were closed, lips parted; he took that as a good sign, before taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

He almost leapt away when she let out a strangled cry, but the way her hands gripped his shoulders, clutching him to her with all her strength, he didn't dare. He continued, repeating what he had done to her ear: licking; sucking; kissing. Smug satisfaction swept through him as her hips began to rock. He switched to her other breast, making sure to give both even attention.

Kagome continued to gasp, making small sounds and attempting to say his name. Every time she would utter the first syllable, he would nip or flick his tongue, cutting her speech into nothing but a wordless cry. It was a game for himself that he hoped she would let him play often.

Her fingers squeezed his shoulders, "Please," she breathed.

He paused, "Yeah, Kagome?"

She swallowed, took one of his hands, "Can-will you..." She looked away, the flush that had been gathering on her now looked to take an embarrassed context.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." He leaned back, "Tell me what to do."

She brought his hand to rest above the juncture of her legs. "Th-there's...I..." She found his eyes, hers were fearful and guilty. "I know...I-"

Was she still thinking that her knowledge would make him think less of her?! "Kagome," he shifted to a sitting position, he wrapped one arm under her, lifting her to lay in his lap, her head against his shoulder. He hugged her close, "If you don't want to say it, just show me. I want to know all of the spots that'll make you feel good. It's actually better that you know. It makes it easier for me."

She squeezed his hand in hers, "There's a bunch of nerves, the part of your body that feels things, here," she guided his fingers to press between the folds between her legs. Her hand moved his fingers back and forth, up and down, a few times before she released him. He continued the movements, watching her carefully, when she suddenly buried her face against his neck, gasping, her body shuddered, "_There!_" she cried, "Right there. Please!" He stroked his fingers in the same spot, her breathing quickly became ragged, and the gasps increased in volume.

Inuyasha stared at her in amazement. How could something so slight, so simple cause her so much pleasure. This could not be something he was able to do only once a month. He needed to figure out a way to do it safely with his claws.

She was writhing, gasping, mewling, unable to form words, not even his full name, completely lost in her own feeling. It was the most beautiful thing Inuyasha had ever seen.

Moisture gathered as he moved his fingers, the slicker it became, easing his movements. "Please," Kagome breathed against his neck.

"Please what?" She was asking for something, but he did not know what.

"Can," he continued his stroking, loving the way she could hardly speak, "your fingers. Can you...put one," she gasped and didn't continue.

His fingers explored slightly, finding where they needed to be. Slowly, he sank a finder into her. She clutched him tighter, breathing heavily against his neck. _Damn, it's so tight._ The single digit was gripped by her walls. He had seen other men before, knew his size was average, but he was certainly much larger than a finger! No wonder Miroku had warned him about not hurting her. How the hell was he supposed to fit?!

She rocked her hips, making noises of pleasure. "Keep going," she begged, "please."

He resumed his movements, adding the slide of his finger. Kagome started to shake, her breathing uneven.

It seemed to be taking much longer than he had took. Was he not doing it right? No, Kagome was spurring him on, her every sound telling him he was doing what she needed. Maybe that's just how it was?

"Please," Kagome called again, "you can...another finger. Please."

Her nervousness seemed gone, but she was so tight on one finger, how could he do that without hurting her? Kagome continued to beg, and he couldn't deny her. He carefully pressed a second finger into her. Her body stretched easily to accommodate him. She threw her head back, her hips rocked wildly to meet his movements.

Suddenly, she let out a cry that cut itself off into a strangled gasp. Her whole body shuddered violently. He stopped his movements instantly, but didn't pull away. This was what she said happened to him. It had been an unpleasant shock when she had left him so abruptly, he didn't want her to experience that. Her body fell limp, but sporadic quakes ran through her. Slowly, her breathing evened.

He gently removed his hand, wiped it on his discarded hidagi, and cradled her close. When her eyes opened they were glazed and unfocused.

She hummed tiredly, "That was amazing."

His chest swelled with pride. "Good." She nuzzled his neck, "Why don't you get some rest?" He lifted her, and wrapped his suiken around her. He loved the way she looked dressed in his armor. He leaned against the tree to wait out the rest of the night.

"No," she whined, half asleep already, "I have to stay awake."

He scoffed, "No you don't."

"Yeah," she yawned, her eyes slipped closed, "I have to kiss you at dawn."

Inuyasha's heart swelled. "There's plenty of time. I'll wake you before dawn."

She hummed, half asleep, "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

_A/N: I may have also written Kagome's little fantasy as "practice" for the next chapter. That one is probably more of what people were expecting for this fic. That will be posted the same time as the final chapter of this. Thank you all!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I sincerely apologize for how long this chapter took. I got seriously stuck, then with how life is right now, I was not in the mood to write something happy and romantic. But I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't post another story until this one was done. Please enjoy. I'm thinking about making a post-series series. Would anyone be interested? I may try my hand at more smut.

**Please heed the rating, mature content.**

**Chapter 5**

The impending return of his demonic power always felt strange. It happened every month, had happened, for his entire life; he always knew when exactly dawn was approaching. His skin would tingle, much the same as when a limb fell asleep, his heart would race, every muscle in his body would tense, his whole being readying itself for the influx of _everything._ He found that trying to concentrate on one of his senses during the change would overload that sense, so he'd try to calm himself before the dawn broke.

This time, however, he wanted all of his senses overloaded. The way _Kagome_ had faded during their kiss at sunset had made him crave her all the more. He needed the first things he smelled, heard, saw, touched, and tasted to be her...preferably all at once. He welcomed his every sense being overcome.

He'd hardly shifted in the intervening few hours since Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms. He was leaning against the tree, Kagome's head tucked against his neck. She was drooling slightly on his bare skin, but he didn't mind. Her steady, warm, rhythmic, puffs of breath were comforting and meditative.

A warm feeling filled his chest. This was _his_ now. He could have her drool against his neck, sleep on his chest like this _whenever _he wanted. He ran his fingers through her hair, still awed. She hummed contentedly and mumbled what could have been his name. His damn human ears could barely make out the breathy sounds.

As much as he wanted to stay exactly as he was, dawn was rapidly approaching, and he _had_ promised...but how should he wake her? A dozen lecherous thoughts filled his head, but he settled on something simple. He nuzzled her with his cheek and whispered her name.

Her hand was uncoordinated from sleep, but that did not stop the tremors of pleasure that ran through him as her fingers caressed his chest. She yawned, trying to burry her head deeper into the crook of his neck, "Is it dawn yet?"

"Almost."

She blinked at him sleepily and pulled away, absently wiping the corner of her mouth before blushing and running the sleeve of his suiken against the spot she had laid against. She ducked her head, "Sorry..."

He scoffed, "If it'd bothered me, I would've moved you."

Kagome looked down at herself, she was still cocooned in his armor, "I hope you weren't cold."

He shook his head, "You're really warm." A thought struck him, "Were you cold?" He could have moved closer to the fire, but he'd been comfortable.

She shook her head, smiling, "You're really warm, too.

He looked up, the glow of the impending sunrise was now visible. He swallowed, suddenly nervous for no reason. He his eyes returned to her, her face was flushed with a bright smile.

She shifted her body to a better angle and cupped his face. Her lips parted a fraction, and she slowly leaned in for a gentle kiss.

He did not allow it to stay gentle for more than a moment. One arm pulled her tighter against his chest while the other cradled her head. Any moment now...

And then he transformed.

He gasped, perhaps moaned, as his senses returned. A growl reverberated at the back of his throat at the taste of her. His nostrils flared as he was finally able to analyze their makeshift camp. The scent of him and her blended into _them_ and there was no mistaking what had happened in the preceding hours. Her skin was even covered in his scent. Usually, it was only her hands and clothes, but now every bit of her was claimed by him. No demon could ever question. They belonged to each other.

He pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers, chuckling. His skin tingled from her spiritual power. He let his tongue glide along his fangs, savoring, and sighed, "Kagome."

She was smiling, "Inuyasha."

So...now what?

He didn't know where to start. Where they just going to have sex? Should they kiss more first? Did she still want to wait? How should he ask? _Should_ he ask? Maybe he was supposed to wait for her? Maybe she was waiting for him?

Her eyes were fixated on something above him. He was about to question her, when her hands were suddenly at the base of his ears. His eyes slammed closed, rolling to the back of his head, as a deep groan escaped his throat before he could control himself. The rough bark of the tree at his back was the only thing keeping him upright. He melted under her touch, and was instantly very hard.

Well, he had his answer: they were going to get right to it, then.

He felt Kagome shifting, but his eyes wouldn't open as she continued the exquisite torture on his ears. Her breath against his right ear had him shuddering, the appendage flicking madly of it's own volition. She whispered his name and took the tip into her mouth.

He clutched her tightly, it felt the same! Exactly, perfectly sensitive, with the exception of one major detail. As she was nibbling along the outer edge of his right, she continued to massage the base of his left. His entire body was consumed by want and need and pleasure. Then, the fact that he could smell her properly again, almost sent him over the edge. She smelled of happiness and arousal, and _him_. It was everything he never believed would happen outside his dreams.

She swapped ears, massaging his right, while her mouth worked magic on his left.

He was completely at her mercy.

"Kagome," her name was a breathy whine that escaped between inarticulate gasps.

She hummed questioningly, but didn't stop.

He growled, torn between wanting her to continue and wanting to reciprocate. With a growl, he lifted her enough so that her mouth was no longer on his ear, but her breasts were directly in line with his own mouth. She hadn't tied his suiken closed, her shifting had left her exposed. With a satisfied growl, he took one, suckling and teasing. It was Kagome's turn to gasp and writhe. Her hands continued their gentile rubbing on the base of his ears.

When he was satisfied that both her breasts had been given adequate attention, he lowered her to kiss her lips. He smiled, "What do you want to do?"

She was breathing hard, still hadn't opened her eyes. "There's something I didn't ask for last night." She whispered.

Something she hadn't asked for?! He was instantly curious. "What is it?"

She suddenly sobered, swallowing. Her eyes were wide, as if she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

He could smell the anxiety rolling off her, feel the change in her body temperature. He wanted to scream at her to stop being embarrassed! How often did he need to say it?! "Stop thinking. I can smell your nervousness now. After everything last night, how can you still be embarrassed?"

She sighed, "It's just so ingrained, I guess. To be shy and embarrassed about liking sex." She looked into his eyes boldly, "Maybe with enough practice and experience I won't be?"

He kissed her roughly, "Yes," he growled. "Tell me."

He watched her courage evaporate, she looked away again, "Well, I, you could...you know how I..." she seemed to be searching for the right words.

He was getting impatient. "Just say it!"

"You could use your tongue like you did your fingers!"

Inuyasha stared at her, she clamped her mouth shut and looked away. "My tongue?" He asked.

His nose filled with the acrid scent of sadness, her face was crumpled in shame.

He instantly knew that he needed to say something to reassure her, but he didn't know what. The only thoughts in his mind were that his tongue was nowhere near as long or as dexterous as his fingers, how was it supposed to work? That didn't matter, he needed to say something! "That would feel good?"

She shrugged, her response was mumbled, "Eri said it was the best thing she'd ever felt."

Okay...he wracked his brain, "And I would...just do the same thing as I did with my fingers?"

She shook her head. "You don't have to."

That isn't what he'd asked! "Kagome, look at me." She did. "Tell me why you're embarrassed or scared or whatever."

"You can smell so much better now! What if...maybe I should clean up first?"

He couldn't stop a sharp burst of laughter, she looked angry enough to yell the command. "That's what you're worried about?! Kagome, you bathe every day! You're the cleanest person in the whole village!"

"But you hesitated!"

"Yeah, I was trying to figure out how my tongue was supposed to do that!"

She looked confused, giving a simple, "Oh," as if that hadn't crossed her mind. She looked at him shyly, "I don't smell bad?"

Damn him for ever saying he didn't like her scent all those years ago! Hadn't he told her, even then, that he'd lied?! "Do you know what you smell like?"

Her nose wrinkled, "No."

"Like you and me and pleasure and what we did last night," his voice was gathering more of an animalistic growl as he continued. "I've always wanted you to smell like this."

She seemed taken aback, "I don't smell sweaty or dirty?"

"A little like sweat," he admitted, "but...it's you. You always smell good."

She was blushing a soft smile, "Your nose is so sensitive, I worry."

He scoffed again, "You worry too much." He stood quickly, lifting her easily as he moved closer to smoldering remains of the fire. He kissed her lightly before laying her down, she was chewing her bottom lip nervously. She simply reeked of fear. He hated it.

"We don't have to do anything," he started, "if you're scared, I...I don't want you do anything that makes you scared. I can wait."

She reached out to him and he knelt beside her. Her face was bright red, "There's a thing, to do before sex. What this is. It's supposed to make you...feel ready. To put you in the mood."

They had been here all night, weren't they already in the "mood?"

"You don't always have to have sex after, but...it's called: foreplay."

"Foreplay?"

She took a deep breath and met his eyes, "Yes. The stuff we did last night, what we're about to do. It...when you kiss me I'm not nervous! I just want you to keep kissing me and touching me. That's what I mean, it makes me ready."

He grinned widely, understanding, "Why didn't you say so, idiot." She gave him an annoyed look. He grinned, flashing his fangs until she rolled her eyes and returned his smile. He let his smile drop, so that she would see the sincerity of his next statement, "Kagome, I always want to kiss you. It makes me less nervous, too. Cause, you know," he shrugged, looking away and mumbling the last few words, "I'm nervous, too."

"Oh?" She teased.

A soft growl of irritation rumbled in his chest, "Just, can I kiss you now or what?"

She laughed and pulled lightly at his hair. "Yes."

He started slow, watching her, letting his other senses guid him how he hadn't be able during the night. There were subtle shifts telling him what he needed. Small noises: hitches in her breath; the rhythm of her heart; that were imperceptible to human ears, but now were clear as day. If something was particularly enjoyable, there was a spike in the musky undertones of her scent that had him reeling.

Quickly, the scent of fear had vanished, replaced by...what had she once called it? Pheromones?

Carefully lowering her head to the ground, he trailed down her body, kissing, sucking, letting his tongue glide across her skin every so often savoring the salty taste. He wouldn't ever understand why she thought sweating was so terrible.

He shifted to better reach her lower body, letting one hand glide along her outer thigh. When he reached her knee, he lifted gently, slowly spreading her legs apart, so that he could settle between them. Another pang of fear swept through her scent, but when he looked to her face, it held a soft encouraging smile.

His claws gently caressed her legs as he leaned forward, his eyes glued to her face, and placed an open mouthed kiss just above her hip. She gave a subtle gasp, her eyes slipping closed as her head leaned back. One hand slid along her outer thigh, up to her hip, while the other carefully inched it's way from knee to inner thigh. Her body was taught, but the way she moved, widening her legs to allow him better access, was encouraging.

When he pressed a kiss where her leg met her hip, she let out a squeak. He couldn't help but chuckle. He ran his claws lightly over her inner thigh, causing her to shudder. Her scent no longer had spikes, it was now constant, a good sign. He kneeled the muscle of her leg gently; her hips began to rock.

"Please," she gasped, his eyes jumped up, her head was thrown back, hands were fisted in the material of his suiken.

He kissed her thigh, and brought his face to her center. Kissing the outer skin, he then used his fingers to open her, before carefully pressing his tongue against her. The reaction was instantaneous.

It wasn't a gasp or squeak or scream, but somehow all three at once. He studied her carefully for a moment, until he was satisfied that the sound had not been because of pain, before he repeated the action. The response was less pronounced, but still there. Slight tremors began to overtake her.

Allowing his tongue to carefully explore where she had guided his fingers only hours earlier, the spot with the...nerves? He found it quickly.

She cried out, he whole body arching. She was trying to say his name, at least that was what it sounded like. _This _was the reaction he'd wanted! The inarticulate cries we're getting more and more ragged. He sucked on the spot lightly, before allowing his fangs to drag lightly along the sensitive skin.

Suddenly, her cries cut off into a strangled gasp, her body going completely taught before falling limp. He pulled away slowly, watching in awe as she took deep shuddering gulps of air.

He suddenly felt that he had a better understanding of Miroku's tendencies. What man wouldn't want to experience this as often as possible? To see a woman completely overcome because of what they and they alone could do for them?

Inuyasha wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and moved to cradle Kagome's still shuddering form. He studied her with all of his senses. A smile lit his face, not a wicked grin or his trademark smirk, but a true contented smile. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat, that heady scent cloying in his noise, her panting slowly evening to deep breaths that was beginning to calm her racing heartbeat. He nearly laughed with joy, thrilled beyond all measure that _he_ had caused every one of those reactions in her. He wanted to kiss her, but she was still oblivious to the world and he wouldn't take any second of that feeling from her. He could be patient just this once.

That patience was greatly rewarded when moments later, Kagome opened her eyes, still glazed and unfocused, she quickly reached up, hands on either side of his face and pulled him into a demanding kiss. He didn't try to hold back his laughter. He leaned back, a sarcastic, egocentric quip was on the tip of his tongue, but she beat him to it.

"I'd read..." she was still breathless, forcing out the words in a rush, "Eri told me! I didn't think...that was..." She sighed and spoke his name with such emotion, "Oh, _Inuyasha_! I didn't...that was..."

He found he didn't have a response other then a wide grin. "Yeah?" He asked, almost in disbelief.

She nodded, kissing him again, "_Yeah._"

She stood slowly, unsteadily; shrugging off his suiken, she held out her hand. He took it. She walked the few steps back to the base of the tree and laid his suiken down, "Ready?" she smiled. He swallowed, hands nervously fumbling with the ties of his hakama. He let them drop and stepped to her. She put her hands on his shoulders, then smoothed them down his chest, cause his eyes to slip half closed. "Have a seat," she whispered.

He sat, looking up at Kagome towering over him. She began rubbing his ears, the nervous tension he hadn't realized had been building started to melt away. He hadn't noticed her moving until her weight settled on his lap. He shuddered as her legs wrapped round him, her heels pressing into his back, squeezing him against her. "Like this?"

He couldn't breathe. Exactly like this. It was better than he had dared to imagine. He rested his forehead against her's and nodded, not trusting himself to speak, lest he ruin the moment.

She kissed him softly, massaging the base of his ears until he was again relaxed. His arms wound around her, one hand moving to cup the back of her head. Her hand slid down his chest, between their bodies. Her fingers curled around him stroking him a few times she repeated herself, "Ready?"

Yes. A thousand times, yes. But the only word that could pass his lips was, "Kagome."

He felt her shift, knew she was positioning them, but hadn't realized his eyes had slipped closed. She kissed him and before he could gather enough thought to open them he was suddenly enveloped in heat and sensation. He couldn't have opened his eyes if he had wanted to.

He needed more, but their position did not allow him much movement. It was slow, exquisite, torture; and he was not sure, but he may have let out an undignified, strangled cry, when he felt Kagome's hips finally flush against his. He shuddered, overwhelmed. It was too much. It wasn't enough. Suddenly, he was overcome with the need to move. Again, he tried to rock, but their position didn't allow it.

Then, Kagome shifted.

Stars whited out his vision in a way he hadn't thought possible with closed eyes. Her shifts were gentile, a barely-rocking, but it was plenty. He felt himself not building, but already about to release. What was he supposed to do? Miroku had told him something...he couldn't think. He didn't _want _to think. He tried to say her name, to warn her, but she was kissing him softly as she rocked, and he couldn't stop himself.

The feeling of bliss slowly faded, but Kagome was still holding him tightly, mumbling words of love and promises between gentile pecks she was placing all over his face.

When his vision cleared, it was as if he was suddenly doused in cold water. Kagome's face was pinched in pain; her brows together, jaw clenched, failing to hide behind a tight smile. His ears twitched at the sound of her labored breathing as it hissed through her teeth. He _was_ hurting her! What horrible twist of fate could make something feel amazing to him, yet cause her pain?! He smoothed the hair from her face, calling her name softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, filled with shame. Damn him. How could he?

She gave him a tight smile, shaking her head, "It isn't what you think," she said, but her tone clipped, so he didn't believe her. "It's more like...like when you hold something heavy for too long. Your muscles burn."

"That's still not a good feeling!" He blurted, he was suddenly very glad she had chosen this position, how much could he have hurt her if he'd been able to move as he'd instinctively wanted?!

He moved his hands to lift her off of his lap, but she grabbed them. "It started to feel good toward the end. I know it will feel good next time."

He felt himself slip from her, she gave a soft sigh. _Next time_? He had hurt her and she wanted to do that again?!

She smoothed hair away from his face, "I was expecting this. Please don't feel guilty. I talked to Sango, she told me what to expect. That why I suggested the foreplay."

"I didn't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you."

"I know. You didn't."

He took a deep breath, trying to gauge how badly she was lying, but there was no blood in her scent. "You...there's not blood?"

She shook her head. "That doesn't always happen, you know."

He signed. "I wanted you to feel good, too."

Her fingers wrapped around the beads at his neck and yanked him so their noses were touching. "Hey, dog boy, listen to me. You didn't hurt me. You didn't do anything I didn't want. I am happy."

He replied softly, reluctantly, "Okay."

She shifted to stand, suddenly giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"I just had sex with you!"

Inuyasha scoffed, confused, "Yeah, so?"

"I never thought it'd be real!"

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Me either."

He shifted and stood, stomped out the last vestiges of the fire before snatching up their clothing and pulling Kagome into his arms. He was running before Kagome could speak.

She squealed, "We're naked! Where are you going?!"

He stopped after a few moments, the powerful scent should have given it away, even to her nose. "You said you were sore! Go soak. I'll clean these clothes."

She looked at the hot spring then back to him, "Will you join me when you're done?"

He stared at her in disbelief. Oh. He could do that now! "Yeah, I'll-I'll be quick."

He rinsed their clothing and returned within minutes. Laying the garments on a rock to dry.

The moment he slid into the water, Kagome embraced him. He allowed some of the tension to leave his shoulders.

"So, does this mean we're married in demon custom, now?"

He scoffed, "How the hell would I know? Ask Songo. She's the expert in that stuff. Not like I had any demons around to teach me that shit. Would you know human traditions if you weren't around to see them?"

She hummed, "I guess not."

You're not upset that we didn't wait for a ceremony? Isn't that really bad?"

"It isn't so bad where I'm from; besides, I've thought of myself as your wife since you asked. Are you?"

"I don't give a damn about traditions or any of that shit. Miroku made a stink about it, but only because he thought it would upset the rest of the village. We should probably do something."

"Something small. And soon. I don't want to go back to Kaede's. I want to sleep in your arms, every night."

"Yeah. I want that, too."

End


End file.
